halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Turok 'Moram
Yea, ummm....No Sangheili would work with a SPARTAN during the war(Especially to destroy a spire). It's just not in their nature or ways, at all. Even when a human aboard a flood infested ship saved a sangheili warrior, the elite turned on her once they were evacuating. Also, minors aren't gold, Zealots are(With the exception of those in Data Retrieval Teams and possibly hunter-killer teams, although speculation). My point: An elite would blow his brains out before joining a human.BriNg iN DeR FLAmeS?! 23:35, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Well I'm interested to see where this goes. Regards -Ares117 06:46, December 2, 2010 (UTC) I know that they would not get along perfectly Hunter Zealot, to address what you wrote, and I completely agree. It is Therider who dreams of Spartans and Elites to join each other to skip by hand-and-hand singing "Why Can't We Be Friends?". He's good at writing stories, researching, and all of that, he's just a little too friendly when it comes to Halo, if you know what I mean. Still, I've enhanced this page with some appealing pictures, more descriptive story, etc. If you know what I mean. This article does have potential. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 02:09, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Actually Tony, in Halo 2 Thel only worked with Johnson because the Rings were about to be activated. Halo 3 it's another common goal thing. If you read Halo Evoloutions, the Elite Commander in The Return, is ready to kill the human, but decides not to. This proves the common goal thing. And Moramee isn't fighting brutes is he? He's being unhonorable and trying to survive. And this is during Reach. And you guys seem to ignore he is a Zealot and Minor at the same time...Which can easily be worked around. So to my understanding, a Sangheili Zealot/Minor is working with SPARTAN super soldiers to destroy a spire that belongs to covenant forces, when he should be fighting the SPARTANs? Or is he like Fav, and doesn't believe in the journey, but wishes to not kill, but will kill? Maybe I'll give him some time to explain.BriNg iN DeR FLAmeS?! 00:20, December 6, 2010 (UTC) He like Fal, he never trusted the Prophets and would have rather stayed home and start a family. -Therider Rides Alone 11:37, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Norman: Images on the site, unless personally drawn, are available for anyone to use. Otherwise, I see a simple error in the article: Gold-coloured armour denotes high rank and Zealot status. Not Minor rank. To be honest, he looks more like he is climbing back to his feet, if you want me to get rid of it, I will. And he is not still a minor. I wrote that he was once a minor who grew in rank. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 20:04, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Mate, I'm not referring to the article. See the gallery. He's not. That was a cannon error I made. He's no Zealot, he's a Major-domo. And those Elite Minor pics in the gallery were of him in the past, as in he used to be and Elite Minor. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 21:01, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Chris, the picture were of the Zealot. I made a cannon error. Yellow armor donates rank. -Therider Rides Alone 21:16, December 8, 2010 (UTC) I agree, and that's why I even ventured here. :P If anything, he should weigh at least twice that amount, in my opinion. Cheers and best wishes, -- Rozh[[User talk:Rozh|( Talk )]] 01:53, February 22, 2011 (UTC) It's shamed, not shammed. Xzan Tamasee 03:14, March 9, 2011 (UTC)